


Damn Right

by arrafrost



Series: This Spideyfam Has Two Dads [5]
Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: Peter thinks he’s imagining it at first. He and Wade had taken the kids out on the town - or more accurately, Miles had taken the spiders out on the town - and every time he looked at Gwen, something seemed off. She was smiling and joking, teasing the others and rolling her eyes like she normally did, but there was something else. Something familiar. He knew they weren’t the same person, this Gwen was much different than his Gwen, but he prided himself on being able to spot that small tell. The way her brows would furrow and she would bite the inside of her upper lip when she was too in her thoughts to realise she was doing it.





	Damn Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kids! I'm not dead and this series will 100% continue! I'm still exhausted from the holidays and working too many night shifts but I'm gonna get back into the swing of writing soon. Especially since I've now seen the film and know what's going on (there's so much altering to this fanon that I'm gonna need to do... maybe... some of it I'm not changing bc I don't wanna but frick is Peter B Parker not the most perfect version of Peter Parker there ever was, I can't wait to write more spideypool fics with them). 
> 
> Would you folks want me to write a headcanon post for this AU to clarify any confusion or would you rather just piece it together through the fics as they come? Let me know! 
> 
> Anyway, sorry the first installment of this series this year is super short and sad and basically a continuation of the Make Me a Deal feels but it's the first thing I've managed to write and I'm working through some emotions so I hope you enjoy it.

Peter thinks he’s imagining it at first. He and Wade had taken the kids out on the town - or more accurately, Miles had taken the spiders out on the town - and every time he looked at Gwen, something seemed off. She was smiling and joking, teasing the others and rolling her eyes like she normally did, but there was something else. Something familiar. He knew they weren’t the same person, this Gwen was much different than his Gwen, but he prided himself on being able to spot that small tell. The way her brows would furrow and she would bite the inside of her upper lip when she was too in her thoughts to realise she was doing it.

That night he finds her on the roof of their makeshift home, the rest of the spiders and Wade passed out beneath them. Gwen knows he’s there so he doesn’t pretend that he can sneak up on her.

“Are the stars the same?”

Gwen doesn’t look up but she nods, “Not that I’d be able to tell if they weren’t. I maybe know three constellations.”

“Gwen would point them out to me, name all the stars and everything.”

That makes Gwen tense up, but she huffs out a laugh that’s more of a sigh, “Straight to the point, huh old man?”

Peter shrugs.

“She was smart?”

“Brilliant, smarter than me.”

“I guess I am, too.”

In any other circumstance, Peter would joke and play it off, but this time he nods, “You sure are. Smarter than most of us.”

That makes Gwen hesitate and glance over to him. She fidgets with the strings of her hoodie before she falls back, staring up at the night sky. “They think I did it.”

“Hm?”

“Peter. In my world. I’m the bad guy. They think Spider-Woman killed him.”

“Wow, that fucking blows!”

That startles a laugh from Gwen.

“At least when Gwen died, the only one blaming me was myself. You’ve got what? A whole city against you? That’s the fucking pits.”

Gwen’s on her side now, snorting with laughter, “‘The pits!’ You’re so old!”

Peter cracks his knuckles and goes to lay back on the roof, his back cracks as well but in a less good way. “Ugh, you got that right.”

It’s a while until their laughter fades, until Gwen’s breathing evens out and she sighs up at the stars and Peter turns his head to look at her.

“So, what are you gonna do kid?”

Gwen rolls her head over, looking him straight in the eyes. Her voice is steady and confident when she speaks. “I’m gonna clear my name and be the hero he always wanted to be.”

Peter lifts his fists and she pounds it with her own when she says, “Damn right you are.”


End file.
